The Story of Dove
by Doilan
Summary: As the name suggests this is a Story about Dove and what she had to endure during her "visit" to the Cyclonian factory/Jail.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all yeah I know _it's another story from Doilan, why can't he just keep writting his other stories?_ well I was bored and I can't think of where to go with the other stories so this is a mental block "Mincer" as you could say :P

Enjoy and Review!

**French resistance!**

Dove woke subtly, almost falling out of bed.

Her grand papa had woken her again with his recording of the French national anthem, with him singing slightly off tune with it.

_Let's go children of the fatherland;  
the day of glory has arrived!  
Against us tyranny's  
Bloody flag is raised! Bloody flag is raised!  
In the countryside, do you hear  
the roaring of these fierce soldiers?  
They come right to our arms  
to slit the throats of our sons, our friends!_

Dove rubbed her eyes as she slowly rose from the bed, she knew she could not go back to bed, her grand papa would not allow it, oh no she tried that once and got the pigs dinner thrown on her bed, Dove can still remember the smell.

_Grab your weapons, citizens!  
Form your battalions!  
Let us march! Let us march!  
May impure blood  
Water our fields!_

That bit would always send chills down Doves spine, it was not the lyrics that did it though it was more that her grand papa was yelling it, showing that he was passionate about the song though you did not need to hear the song to know he was passionate about his people, a day would not go past without him retelling a story of his "glory days" back to Dove.

"Back in my day" he would say "we did not have any of these fancy crystals, your generation seems so immersed in" Dove would roll her eyes at every story "Of course Grand papa, but what of your Windstone Crystal?" she would ask.

He would laugh at this "insurance my dear, insurance" though Dove was always certain of one thing about his stories, they would always make her laugh and that is what he intended them to do, they were his way of seeing her smile. No one knows why he tries so hard to do this perhaps he was afraid that each day would be his last or that he felt it was his duty to do so after what happened to her parents.

_This horde of slaves, traitors, plotting kings,  
what do they want?  
For whom these vile shackles,  
these long-prepared irons? These long-prepared irons?  
Frenchmen, for us, oh! What an insult!  
What emotions that must excite!  
It is us that they dare to consider  
Returning to ancient slavery!_

_What! These foreign troops  
would make laws in our home!  
What! These mercenary phalanxes  
would bring down our proud warriors! Would bring down our proud warriors!  
Good Lord! By chained hands  
our brows would bend beneath the yoke!  
Vile despots would become  
the masters of our fate! _

Suddenly the music stopped causing Dove to break out of her train of thought, Wren burst through her door "Dove, we have invaders!" he cried.

"What!?" Dove asked shocked.

"Grab your armour and meet me outside!" Wren replied before slamming the door leaving Dove alone once more.

Dove rushed to her closet pulling out something not every young girl would have in her closet, a pot and a door to a stove oven as well as her work uniform.

3 minutes passed and Dove was out the door next to Wren as they stared into the cloud that was approaching their peaceful Terra, its inner core was red and violent.

"Now you remember what I told you Dove?" Wren asked, which was answered with a silent nod.

"What did I tell you?" he demanded.

Dove sighed "I am a part of the resistance, we are one but we are many standing against those that look to destroy what we love" a small smile could be seen on Wren's face "That's my girl" he praised before running towards their Catapult that faced towards the cloud that drew near.

"Load her up" Wren ordered which Dove followed, loading up a mattress on to the holder.

Suddenly Cyclonian's appeared from the clouds, but this time it was not like last time, they had a commander with them, this wasn't good at all.

"FIRE!" Wren cried as Dove pulled the trigger sending the mattress flying towards the Cyclonian's formation with a little help from Wren's Windstone crystal it was rocketed faster than they expected.

It connected with one of the Talons 2 spaces away from the commander sending him off his skimmer and into the wastelands.

Wren and Dove celebrated but before long they were loading another house hold item onto the Catapult, but they took too long, by now the Cyclonian's had reached them and the Commander was firing on the Catapult position.

Dove and Wren retreated, their hands over their heads as shots were splattering all around the Catapult.

They spread out in hopes of less chance of being hit, this was a bad idea it turns out as the Talons were there not just to terrorize them but to gain something, that something was Dove.

By the time they had figured this out it was too late, Dark Ace had landed and was speeding towards Doves position.

Dark Ace Pulled his arm out and wrapped it around Doves waist at full speed leaving her winded.

Dark Ace sped off letting his wings out when he had a firm grip of Dove, retreating back to where he came from, all the while Dove was pulling back towards her Terra and Wren who was on his knees watching in horror as his granddaughter was taken away.

It was a grim day for the resistance.

--------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

There could be another chapter, if I get the motivation to do it of course :P

I was actually surprised by how blood thirsty the French national Anthem is, makes ours look like childs play :P

I hope you enjoyed this!

From the one they call Doilan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all!

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Storm: I'm glad you liked it. The motivation had arrived and stayed long enough for the next chapter woo!

PK: *Falcon punch styled facepalm to self* note to self never write when tired :P thank you for picking that up and I hope you continue to read my story I swear that was a one off :)

Neko: yeah 'almost' lol

Hawk: agreed, alwell I now have respect for the french lol they can make kick-ass anthems! lol

SmartKitty: So was I so that is where the idea comes from :P

Untoldtitan: if capslock could be used in real life my face would officially count as a wall ornament lol glad you liked it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_These foreign troops would make laws in our home! I'll have none of it!_**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

It has been two days since Dove has seen her grand papa's face, or so she assumed. The dark red rooms with barely any natural light could play tricks on people's sense of time.

From what Dove could see she was in a jail or dungeon of some sort, the metal bars standing vertically from the roof to the floor in a row kinda gave it away.

Dove's head was held low, not looking up for anyone; she wasn't going to show her fear to the enemy, "the daft fools don't deserve the thrill" Dove thought as she stared down at the solid concrete below the bench she sat upon.

Dove flinched when she heard footsteps approaching; "here we go" she sighed sarcastically. Every time she was 'visited' it would always be about 'going out on a date' with some greasy Cyclonian or to mock her for being captured, what was even worse was that most of the Cyclonian's that did so had been shot out of the sky multiple times by her, "if those bars weren't there they wouldn't be laughing" she thought as the footsteps came closer.

But something was odd, there wasn't any needless chatter that followed behind the steps like usual, these steps had authority. A tall man appeared behind the bars, his hands behind his back and his red eyes stared contently.

Dove didn't look up at him, "don't give him the pleasure of a response Dove" Dove thought placing her hands into a 'cup' formation.

"I thought you men and women of the resistance knew your manners, why are you not bowing to your superior?" the man asked mockingly, "superior?" Dove questioned to herself as she started to grit her teeth.

"Well?" the man asked, Dove couldn't take it any more she stood subtly still not looking at the man and spoke softly but harshly "only when it is due, Cyclonian pig!" Dove's hair covered her eyes so he could not see the anger in her eyes.

"Tsk tsk that is no way for a lady to speak" the man mocked starting to pace from one end of the door way to the other.

Doves fist clenched tightly as he spoke, "restraint Dove, this pig is not worth the effort" she repeated in her head.

"Any way, on to business I have been ordered to give you a special offer" the man announced standing still once more.

"What could you possibly give me that I would want?" Dove asked glimpsing ever so slightly up to look at the man's face, this only made her tenser when she realised who he was.

"How would you like to be a Cyclonian? Be a part of the winning team, see the world and work with some of the finest soldiers in the Atmos" the man tempted, Dove held in her laughter.

There was silence, Dove did not dare answer.

The man loosened up "So be it, I will be back tomorrow with the same offer" he informed "I will give you time to think" as he finished his sentence he started to walk off, but something strange happened, Dove began to sing.

Tremble, tyrants! And you, traitors,  
the disgrace of all groups,  
tremble! Your parricidal plans  
will finally pay the price! Will finally pay the price!  
Everyone is a soldier to fight you,  
If they fall, our young heroes,  
The Resistance will make more,  
Ready to battle you!

The man stepped in front of the cage, annoyed "Your beloved resistance cannot save you, we have your sky knights here as well!" he barked, Doves stomach dropped when she heard this "no, but how?" she whispered bringing a devious smile to the man's face.

"Quite simple actually" the man mocked "one firebolt crystal against five Terra Gale 'Soldiers' seems a bit unfair, so I went easy on them" the man burst into laughter as he walked off.

Dove waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps any more before reacting, slamming the wall with her fist, it started bleeding but she didn't care her friends and possibly her grand papa have been captured or worse. Dove's emotions took over as tears formed at the bottom of her eyes.

She curled up into the corner and wept herself to sleep, it's been years since she has.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

yeah i know it is short, alwell lol

I hope there was no word mix up's in this one :P

From the one they call Doilan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all,

I do not own the Storm Hawks they are property of Nerd Corp

Enjoy and Review!

Reviewers:

Pluvia: thank you for the review!

_Sometimes we must do what our country requires us to do_

Dove woke that morning with her eyes sagging, she had wept to sleep once again. She had lost track of the days by now, too concerned on other matters. She looked up to find that same man at the bars, that man she wanted to do devious and terrible things to, that man that stood there like a post watching her every move.

"My, my... don't we look lovely today" he spoke sarcastically. Dove lowered her head back down onto the bench once again ignoring him as he watched.

"You know I could give you everything you want... fame, fortune... a sense of belonging" Dove raised her head and looked at him "What makes you think I want any of that?" Dove asked glaring at the Cyclonian commander.

"What teenage girl doesn't want fame or fortune? And I know your past; the resistance never had many children did it?" The Talon asked.

Dove went in to shock "how does he know that?" Dove asked herself making sure no eye contact was made.

"All you have to do is give me your hand..." the Talon raised his hand through the bars. But something else caught her eye, the keys to the jail which hang loosely on the talons waist.

Dove said nothing but simply sat up on the bench, looking down at the dirt covered floor "what's your name?" she asked catching the talon off guard.

"My name is not important" he replied.

"Ah but it is, I want to know who to come for when I escape" a smile was present on Dove's face.

"I would like to see you try..." the talon turned to leave "by the way, the names Dark Ace" as the Dark Ace left, Dove jumped down on to the floor, on her hands and knees and began to scribble plans in the dirt and dust "oh you will Acey, oh you will" she muttered.

A few days past but the Dark Ace did not return, another talon brought her food and water and others would come to mock her, the old routine had started again.

She had to think of something new, that's when a slightly chubby talon appeared at the bars "hey beautiful, did you think you could be a sky knight? Ha-ha don't you know the fighting is for the men" he mocked. Dove wanted to tear his vocal cord out, but came up with another idea.

"I don't like it but what other choice do I have? I hope this arrogant pig falls for it" She thought as she stood up pushing her shoulder's forward and lowering her head trying to look as small as she could "I was only having a little fun sir, I could never be a big strong fighter like you..." her French accent was going into overdrive.

The talon was taken aback by the sudden change, but he didn't mind "Damn right, I'm the biggest and strongest talon out there... stronger then Snipe himself!" he announced.

"Oh of course you are, look at those muscles" she pointed to the flabby chunks he called arms.

He held them up and tensed "like what you see?" he flirted.

Dove wanted to lash out but she was doing so well "I love it, come a little closer... I want to see those muscles up in person" she returned the flirt.

The talons cheeks were rosy red and he had a cheesy smile on his face "only for you, deary" he chuckled as he stood closer.

"A bit closer, I want to see every detail" the talon stepped closer until he was face to face with Dove.

She stared into his eyes as did he, but as she did she reached to his belt and unhooked the keys that hung loosely.

"You're so cute" he admitted.

"Oh really? You're not" she mocked suddenly before kneeing the talon in the family jewels.

He grabbed a hold of them and looked up at Dove who was dangling the keys in his face before punching him in the face.

Dove shook her hand in pain "for a fat one you have a bony face" she admitted as the talon faded out of consciousness.

She filed through the keys and tried each one on the door before finally it unlocked.

"Ha-ha success!" she celebrated as she stepped over the unconscious talon.

"Now to go help the others" she told herself running out of the room, leaving behind her imprisonment.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Doilan: well?

Dove: I had to hit on a fat talon?

Doilan: well it was the only way

Dove: I guess, it could of been worse...

Doilan: that's true and hey you escaped and you also got to punch him in the face and knee him in the knockers :P

From the one they call Doilan.

1 or 2 more to go :P


End file.
